


不是现在

by MargaretSchi



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Other, daily life
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25085401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MargaretSchi/pseuds/MargaretSchi
Summary: 发生在蛇心还没有去石之家的某一天。
Relationships: Unukalhai/Elidibus
Kudos: 2





	不是现在

艾里迪布斯合上手中的书本，循声走出阅读室的大门。他仔细侧耳倾听了一下屋子里其他地方传来的谈话内容，决定绕过会议室，走另一条路到达目的地。  
这是无影在艾欧泽亚建立的临时据点之一，毕竟许多下级无影并不具备登上月球，观瞻佐迪亚克大人的资格。此处也搜集了不少相关书籍，是个适合学习的好地方。  
绕路让艾里迪布斯能够从当事人无从发觉的角度看见事件的全貌，他看见几个下级无影将一个穿着白色长袍的少年团团围住，口中用艾欧泽亚的语言说低俗恶劣的话——无影的语言里可找不着这样令人反胃的词语。蛇心的袍子被地上的尘土弄脏过，面具也掉在地上。他低垂着头，但是没有反抗。  
即便身为艾里迪布斯席，他也歪头思考了一会，才反应过来这帮下级无影在不太友好地问候蛇心的血亲。其他词倒是很好懂，叛徒，碍事鬼，苟延残喘的小狗，被无影大人搭救的弱者……  
调停者脸色平静，他本就不对这些下级无影的素质抱有什么期待。倒不如说，这些炮灰在得到无影的部分力量以后变得更加跋扈，这也是预料之内的事。但他实在是没料到这些残次品的情商会如此之低，低到敢与自己共处一室时，就迫不及待地开始侮辱自己带过来的小朋友。  
蛇心显然是看见他了，这孩子伸出手，张开嘴，但他立即将手收了回去，什么声音也没发出来。  
“求救并不是一件丢脸的事情。”艾里迪布斯站在原地开口。  
下级无影们齐齐打了一个激灵，立即让开道路，露出被围攻的蛇心，然后他们一同低头，向原生种致意。  
“去看看你们前几日接触的蛮族有没有召唤神灵的意愿。如有必要，教他们如何弄到水晶。”白袍的无影没有表现出哪怕一丝恼怒，只是平淡地支使他们去做拉哈布雷亚命令他们做的事。下级无影们反而噤若寒蝉，这些黑袍人立即散开，一个接一个地消失在暗之以太的传送门里，动作很快。  
于是基地里只剩下两个人了。艾里迪布斯再次望向那个孩子，蛇心也忐忑不安地望向艾里迪布斯。  
接着是一段漫长的沉默。  
“说些什么，蛇心。”艾里迪布斯说。  
得到主人命令的蛇心愣了愣，双手下意识握住衣摆，嚅喏道：“……您不生气吗？”  
“你做了正确的判断，因为你暂时打不过他们。”艾里迪布斯向来是极少有情绪波动的，这让蛇心感到困扰，他不知道该如何才能表现得更驯服些。无影救了他，给了他食物和安身之所，也教授他知识和魔法。如果失去了这份来自敌人的施舍，蛇心不敢想象自己该如何在这个完全陌生的原初世界生存下去。  
“但你看见我了，你可以向我求助。”调停者知道这孩子的心思，但他不在乎。艾里迪布斯只是弯腰捡起掉落在地的白色面具，亲手将其轻轻扣住蛇心的面庞：“我是你的导师，你的主人，至少现在是。”  
至少现在是？  
那也就意味着今后一定会有抛弃吗？  
蛇心低下头，抿紧嘴唇，攥紧布料的手心竟开始出汗。  
艾里迪布斯掰开蛇心的拳头，让他小小的手搭上自己的手掌。那是宽厚又温暖的手掌，即便隔着一层手套布料，蛇心也能感觉到若有若无的温暖从艾里迪布斯的掌心传来。  
像漂泊的船只终于用牵绳挂靠住码头，摇摇欲坠的烛火得到了防风的灯罩，坠落的身躯最终接触地上的软垫。  
这感觉很好，而且一直都很好。  
在第十三世界被毁灭，自己的生命化作以太的奔流，汇入冥河之时，正是这一双手将他从名为死亡的黑暗之中打捞而起。  
艾里迪布斯一直等待着，直到蛇心的情绪缓缓恢复平静，他才开口：“你注定会离开我。”  
“我没法离开您。”蛇心双手搂住了他的脖子，将这个人的脑袋放在自己的肩上。他的呼吸就在耳旁，他的发丝掠过耳梢，他的心跳滑入耳道。哪怕调停者没有一句话，没有一个动作，但只要他确实存在于此地，只要我们确实于此刻相拥，那蛇心就会安心。  
“候鸟的羽毛会丰满，蒲公英的果实会成熟。”艾里迪布斯低声在他耳旁吟咏，磁性的嗓音伴随尚且温热的鼻息，“破茧的飞蛾会追随火焰，迷途的孩子要看外面的光。”  
蛇心不满的哼哼了两声，光、飞蛾的火焰、迷途者的灯塔，不管是哪一样，于自己而言，不是就在面前吗？不就是你吗？  
如果你要离开，我就必须跟随。我不会放开我的手，不会停止对你的渴求，就像没有人会弄丢自己心爱的布偶。哪怕投身烈焰只会换来焚灼，那就将这身躯与灵魂化为燃料也好。这身躯曾弄丢了太多重要之物，灵魂里充斥了太多的悲哀，如果将这些都转化为火焰的燃料，那它们可以为你燃烧千万年。这样你将以我为食，只以我为食。  
我希望你属于我。  
“有需要可以直接告诉我。”艾里迪布斯并没有察觉到这孩子到底在想着怎样的事，只是单纯觉得他被下级无影的无礼给吓坏了。  
“好的，主人。”蛇心乖巧地朝他点头。  
“遇到问题可以直接向我求救。”艾里迪布斯又叮嘱他。白袍无影偶尔会被那个叫爱梅特赛尔克的无影嘲笑，说他爱操心。蛇心一开始还觉得这简直是无稽之谈，艾里迪布斯简直不会做任何不必要的事，不会露出任何不必要的情绪。但相处得久了，第十三世界最后的人类才知道，这个说法并非空穴来风。  
“好的，主人。”蛇心再次点头。  
艾里迪布斯见他环着自己的脖子老不撒手，干脆就将他抱在怀中，起身重新往图书室的方向走。调停者的声音低沉，语调缓慢，像在给孩子说睡前的童话故事，又理所当然般让人安心信服：“当你有了必须要做的事，不等我说，你就会离开。当然，不是现在。”  
白袍无影抱着他缓慢走过长廊，他们走过的地方，身前的灯火就亮起，身后的灯火就熄灭。  
“不是现在。”他把这句话说了第二遍。


End file.
